


jumping, popping, jopping

by olivia_hedalexa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivia_hedalexa/pseuds/olivia_hedalexa
Summary: I don’t even care





	jumping, popping, jopping

imma show you how to ball, you a mismatch.


End file.
